priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Lollipop Pinky Coord
(ペロペロキャンディピンキ) is a coord that has not appeared in the anime yet. It is a Rare Pop type Coord from the brand Candy Alamode. User TBA Appearance Top A pink and white striped top with large, puffy sleeves made to resemble large, swirling pieces of candy. One sleeve is fuchsia with a red, indigo, and white swirled candy before it with white frilled pieces attached to it, the other is opposite of this. Hanging from the neck are two chain necklaces, one of pale pink, and one of white with three tiny bows and a lollipop charm hanging from it. Around the stomach is a pale indigo wrapped section with large white polka-dot print, lined in tiny ruffles of violet and white. On the back of the shirt is a ruffled bow colored with pieces of pale blue, white, fuchsia, and peach. In the center of it rests a large swirled candy with tiny pieces of red and white frill sewn to opposite corners. On the chest is an accessory to match it. Comes with a pair of white gloves with hot pink holes where the fingers stick out. On top of each hand is a candy, while wrapped around the wrist is a piece of violet and white striped material beneath a pale pink and white swirling bracelet. Bottoms A two layer skirt. The top resembles a pixie-styled tutu and is lined in tiny beads of violet and white. Each petal of the skirt comes in a pattern of fuchsia, white, pale blue, and pale pink. The waist band is also pink. On each petal of skirt is a lollipop design, while on each side of the hip is a swirled candy resting on a ruffled bow with a swirled lollipop candy sewn to it. On the right, there are two pieces, and on the left is a single piece. Beneath the top layer of skirt are two large glittering spheres of candy beneath it; coming in solid white, pale pink with indigo stripes, pink and fuchsia striped, and white with red stripes. Shoes White glittering boots with three striped accents of hot pink, solid white bottoms, and white string. An inch below each cuff rests a red, white, and fuchsia swirling lollipop candy on top of a ruffled bow. White glittering boots with three striped accents of hot pink, solid white bottoms, and white string. An inch below each cuff rests a red, white, and fuchsia swirling lollipop candy on top of a ruffled bow. Hairpiece A large piece of glittery red, fuchsia, and white swirled candy. On each side of it is a tiny ruffled piece of material, coming in fuchsia and white. It is attached to a pastel ruffled bow, coming in pale blue, white, fuchsia, peach, and pink. Game is a Pop Rare Coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It first appeared in the third wave of the 2015 4th Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts T61.jpg T59.jpg T55.jpg Anime Screenshots Category:Rare Coord Category:Candy Alamode Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:2015 4th Live Collection Category:Pop Coord